frozenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Life's Too Short
Life's Too Short es una canción eliminada de la película de animación de Disney de 2013, Frozen. Fue planeada originalmente para ser cantada por Anna (Kristen Bell) y Elsa (Idina Menzel), aunque fue cantada originalmente por Kristen Anderson-Lopez. La canción fue recientemente descubierta, Idina Menzel y Kristen Bell han cantado está canción y tiene una animación que fue borrada de la película. Fue planeada para ser la canción de enfrentamiento entre Anna y Elsa, pero fue reemplazada por "Finalmente y como nunca (Reprise)". En la canción, la solución de Anna al problema es que Elsa se ponga los guantes de nuevo, pero a Elsa no le gusta esa idea y tienen una discusión en medio de la canción. Introducción Robert López: Cuando estábamos desarrollando una de las canciones de Frozen sabíamos que teníamos que escribir una canción entre Elsa y Anna, Al final de la cual Elsa habría congelado el corazón de Anna con una explosión de magia. Kristen Andersen-Lopez: Este primer intento fue más conflictivo que lo que finalmente terminó siendo, pero disfrutamos ir a ese "lugar dramático". Robert López: En esta versión la solución de Anna al problema es que Elsa vuelva a ponerse los guantes y esto es lo que realmente enfurece a Elsa. Se llama "Life's Too Short". Letra en Inglés Anna:'' I came all this way today to give us a fresh start'' But now that you’re like wow it’s all like, warm in my heart Elsa: I'm so glad you like it sis’ ’cause this is the real me You have no idea how great it feels to be free! Anna: We've been falling out for way too long, so let’s forget who’s right Elsa: And forget who’s wrong Ambas: Okay! Elsa: Why don’t you stay, there’s room for family in my court Ambas: Cause life’s too short Anna: To always feel shut out and unloved by the sister I long to know Ambas: Life’s too short Elsa: To never let you celebrate me, the true queen of the ice and snow Anna: Woah-ho-ho! Ambas: I never understood but now I do Life’s too short to miss out on a sister like you Anna: So you’ll come back then. Elsa: Back? Anna: To thaw the fjord, it’s frozen over, no one can get in or out? Elsa: Oh... Anna: Sooo.... Elsa: I don’t believe you! Anna: What? I just assumed that you would have to... Elsa: Then I'll shove on the gloves - that’s how your story ends?! Anna: It does! It's just like it was except for we’ll be best friends Elsa: So that’s in your plan to force me back in a cage Anna: Whoa, whoa! Don’t get upset let’s get back on the same page Elsa: Gee, thanks for coming up to see the place And showing off your mastery of tact and grace, okay! Run down the hill and spill my secrets, make a full report! Bye Bye! Anna: Wait! Elsa: Cause life’s too short Anna: There it is! The door you love to slam in my face! You did well there for a spell, but now you’re back in the same place Kick me out if you want, but I’m the only one who Is not one hundred percent Convinced the prophecy’s you! Elsa: You can think whatever you want 'cause I don’t care You’re a fool who married a stranger! Anna: That is so unfair! Ambas: I swear I’m through with taking your unshaking sisterly support! HAH! Life’s too short! Anna: To let you treat the people down there just as coldly as you've always treated me Elsa: La la lalala laaaa Ambas: Life’s too short! Elsa: To listen to a reckless fool who only ever sees the things she wants to see Anna: You don’t know Elsa: You have no idea Ambas: What I've been through Because of you! Life’s too short to waste another minute Life’s too short to even have you in it Life’s too short Anna: I've been so wrong about you! Elsa: You?! You've been so wrong about everything. Anna: Maybe you are the prophecy! Elsa: I am NOT the prophecy! Adaptación a español Anna:Te vine a buscar para volver a empezar Pero ahora me sorprende lo radiante que estás Elsa: soy libre por fin y eso me sienta genial Me alegra que mi verdadero yo te guste más Anna: basta de peleas ya no importará quien tuvo la razón Elsa: '' o quien se equivocó'' Ambas: ¡muy bien! Elsa: sin discutir y tal vez quieras quedarte aquí? Ambas: pues no es vivir Anna: si separadas nos mantenemos dejándote sola aquí Ambas: No es vivir '' '''Elsa': si no te permito conocer al a reina que vive en mi Anna: Woah-ho-ho! Ambas: Nunca lo comprendí, pero ahora sí No es vivir, si no aprovecho el tiempo junto a ti Anna: ¿Entonces vienes?. Elsa: ¿a dónde? Anna: a Arendelle, congelaste todo y no se puede cruzar Elsa: Oh... Anna: ¿Entonces?.... Elsa: Oh, no te creo Anna: supuse que tendrías que... Elsa: ¿volver a esconderme? ¿Eso es lo que quieres? Anna: pues hum! No sería igual, unidas podemos estar Elsa: ¿así que es tu plan y no tendré libertad? Anna: Whoa, whoa! no es mi intención yo quiero volver a empezar Elsa: gracias por venir a este lugar pero ya es suficiente, te debes marchar! muy bien! A casa ve y a todos grita mi secreto yaaa!!! Adios! '''Anna': ¡no! Ambas: pues no es vivir! Anna: ¡de nuevo! Una puerta que cerrar ante mi!'' Lo has hecho siempre y nuevamente lo haces ahora y aquí Si prefieres me voy más te recuerdo que yo Puedo estar segura que la profecía eres tu! Elsa: Piensa lo que quieras no me importará tu prometido es un extraño! Anna: ¡Calla y no hables más! Ambas: '' ¡Verás! que de tu apoyo no voy a necesitar ¡jamás!'' ¡Ha! Pues No es vivir Anna: si tratas a todos los demás con la misma frialdad que a mi Elsa: La la lalala laaaa Ambas: no es vivir! Elsa: si escuchas todo el tiempo a una tonta soñar con un final feliz Anna: No conoces Elsa: no te imaginas Ambas: '' lo que viví'' debido a tí! no es vivir perdiendo el tiempo aquí No es vivir si no confías en mí No es vivir Anna: estaba muy equivocada respecto a ti Elsa: ¿tu? tu Estás equivocada recepto a todo. Anna: tal vez seas la profecía! Elsa: ¡No soy la profecía! Curiosidades *Parte de la melodía de la canción es reutilizada en Frozen Fever, como parte de la canción "Un Día Perfecto Debe Ser". *La parte de la canción se supone que debe ir donde Elsa congela accidentalmente el corazón de Anna. En una nota más feliz, Anna intenta arreglar las cosas y consolar a su hermana y felicitarla por la gran persona que es, y desea ser amiga de Elsa de nuevo. *De acuerdo con los compositores, querían ir de lo divertido a lo dramático. *Esta canción fue reemplazada por "Finalmente y como nunca (Reprise)" por ser una canción de confrontación entre Elsa y Anna. "More Than Just The Spare" también fue reemplazada por "Finalmente y como nunca". En última instancia, "Finalmente y como nunca" reemplazo por completo a "Life's Too Short". *Anna tenía que dar a Elsa la opción de volver a Arendelle, pero Anna le dio los guantes para que volviera, a lo que Elsa respondió que no. *Una versión del guión gráfico de la canción con Kristen Bell thumb|right|250px|Guión gráfico de Life's Too Short e Idina Menzel cantada con letras modificadas se filtró en la web. *"Life's Too Short" también tiene su propia versión Reprise que también se ha eliminado, sin embargo no ha sido sustituida por cualquier canción, a diferencia de "Life's Too Short". Categoría:Frozen Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones Eliminadas Categoría:Escenas Eliminadas Categoría:2013